particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Economy of Saridan
The economy of Saridan is around average for the continent of Seleya. Among its immediate neighbours, Saridan is relatively strong economically but it lags significantly behind the more powerful nations of Kalistan, Baltusia and Lodamun in northern Seleya. Currency The currency of Saridan is the Saridan dollar, represented using the symbol § which combines to letter s'. Economic sectors Agriculture Agriculture accounts for around 40% of Saridan's gross domestic product and over 60% of its exported goods. Major crops include sugar cane, coffee, tea, bananas, cotton, soybeans, poultry and eggs, hogs, rice, citrus fruits (oranges, tangerines, grapefruit, mango, papaya), melons, green beans, black beans and strawberries. It also has a notable seafood industry, primarily harvesting crawfish, shrimp, lobsters, crabs and tuna. The rainforest regions which cover large sections of Saridan's interior also allow major lumber-related industries to exist and provide a vital source of exports. Finance Saridan's banking and finance sector is dominated by religious principles, contributing to an ethos of integrity. Duntrekker traditions of honesty mean that banks place a great emphasis on ethical lending. Banking is regulated by the Saridanese Banking and Finance Authority. Saridan has a central bank, known as the National Bank of Saridan, which is under the direct oversight of the Ministry of Finance. In addition, there are two other major national banks operating within the country, BSP-VDFG and the First Bank of Saridan. Of these three major banks, only BSP-VDFG has a notable international presence. Manufacturing The manufacturing industry in Sarian is based primarily on meeting the needs of Saridani consumers, with manufacturing accounting for a relatively small proportion of Saridan's exports. The sector is focused on wood and lumber based products such as paper, furniture, surfboards and canoes. In comparison to other Seleyan nations like Rildanor, Saridan has a tiny automobile manufacturing industry. Instead, Saridani firms are known for converting existing car models to more sustainable fuel sources such as biofuels. Energy Saridan has become notable within the continent for its focus on developing alternative sources of energy, such as producing ethanol. Since the turn of the millennium, almost all automobiles in the country have been capable of utilising ethanol as fuel. Additionally, wind power has been exploited in the vast oceans near to the Saridani coastlines. Solar power has been more difficult to utilise due to the extremely rainy wet season. Transport In recent centuries, successive government have attempted to improve Saridan's transport network by integrating roads and railways. In particular, there has been a focus on linking the agricultural heartlands responsible for driving the country's exports to the ports where their goods are transported across Terra. The most developed railway lines run along the southern coastline, connecting the numerous coastal towns and cities. Labour market Saridan has a relatively inflexible labour market, caused by numerous overlapping conditions. Although Trade Unions in the country are regulated and unable to engage in strike action without the majority approval of their members, the ability to take "sympathy" industrial action has created severe issues in the past. As a result of the close connections which various major unions have built with one another, attempting to take on any single union can have much wide implications for a firm which mean that it is rarely ever attempted. A notable example of this was the 39th century general strikes.